Quest:The Obelisk of Winter
before December 30th, 2009 in order to have access. This event was open until the 14th February. From the 15th February onwards it is no longer available. }} General Information This Winter 2009 scenario was introduced on December 11th, 2009, without an official announcement until several days later. Although it s a seasonal event, the GM has stated in an e-mail that Adventurers who have acquired the may continue to have access to the Obelisk even after December 30th. There is also a corresponding forum thread here. The access to this scenario disappeared on 17th January 2010. After a bug report, the GM stated: "... the Obelisk was scheduled to disappear today, but it will now remain until the end of January. Characters who have a Snowflake Amulet will now have until the end of January to complete the levels of the amulet." It briefly disappeared again on the 30th, but after another e-mail to the GM it was made available again, and remained until the 14th February. From the 15th February onwards it is no longer available. Tips * and Goblin-effective weapons will lower the to-hit number of the Ice Goblins, while Elemental-effective weapons will lower the to-hit of the Massive Snow Beast. * Having Heals will be useful against the Massive Snowbeast, especially in later encounters. Prerequisites * ** Entry fee for Zumryn's Battlegrounds. * Obtained the for 15,000 gold and 16 AT. Walkthrough You will notice that after entering the portal towards Zumryn's battlegrounds, you will see an option: * Investigate a cold, easterly breeze... You will find Zumryn standing next to a towering granite obelisk, surrounded by a crowd. Approach him, listen to his tale about the obelisk, harnessing its power, and the Snowflake Amulets. Then choose to Purchase a Snowflake Amulet. You must have 15,000 gold and 16 ATs in order to buy one. Once you have the , from here on, when you enter the portal, you will see the option: * Head over to the Obelisk of Winter... At the Obelisk, you will have the following choices: * Ask Zumryn to open the portal to the ice goblin lair... (if you have not attempted in the last 8 hours) * Ask Zumryn about what the amulet can unlock... * Bid him farewell and step away from the obelisk... The Ice Goblin Lair Ice Goblins At each of the marked locations on the map, from 1-6, you will encounter an Ice Goblin of increasing difficulty. Prior to each combat, a blast of icy cold air will enter the chamber, and to avoid taking damage, you must roll: (1-100) + Bonus: Woodsmanship*(0.25) + Body + Spirit*(0.5), with 75+ needed to succeed. * Success: You avoid taking damage from the storm. * Failure: You lose some SP (6-22 observed) The Ice Goblins are scaled at 9+ to-hit for the first one, and 11+ to-hit on the rest. brings down the to-hit value to 7+ on the first, and 8+ on the rest. You may flee from combat, but when you do so, you are brought back to the square you started out before. If you advance, you will need to roll again against the storm before re-engaging the Ice Goblin in combat. Although the SP and to-hit values of the Ice Goblins don't increase on each run, the frequency and amount of special attacks seems to increase on each run. * First run: 8-15. The Massive Snow Beast The Massive Snow Beast increases in difficulty on each run, and is also scaled. Weapons effective against Elementals may lower its to-hit value. * 1st Run: * 2nd Run: * 3rd Run: * 4th Run: * 5th Run: * 6th Run: * 7th Run: * 8th Run: * 9th Run: Each time you deafeat the Massive Snow Beast, you will also get: * 1024 General XP * 64 XP to AS&P Fleeing from the beast resulted in going back to the east, allowing you to heal. Then you had to engage the beast again. Text Directions From the Entrance: * 2 South (fight Ice Goblin). * 2 South (fight Ice Goblin). * 2 East, 1 North (fight Ice Goblin). * 1 South, 1 East (fight Ice Goblin). * 1 East, 2 North (fight Ice Goblin). * 2 North (fight Ice Goblin). * 2 West (fight Massive Snow Beast). Rewards Total rewards for imbuing the all 9 times: (click on Snowflake Amulet to see individual imbuing rewards) * 17,408 XP to AS&P * Permanent +2 to MR * Permanent +4 to SP * Permanent +3 to NV For defeating the Ice Goblins: * 17 combat XP, 34-38 combat XP, OR 67-76 combat XP For defeating the Massive Snow Beast (each time): * 131 to 272 combat XP (max observed); or 104 to 210 XP if a power is used (necromancy tested once, elementalism 40 tested for 210 XP (once)). * 1024 General XP * 64 XP to AS&P Category:Limited-time events Category:Ways to alter your base stats